


Wedding

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

Kurt didn't remember much about the wedding ceremony itself.

He remembered standing in front of the officiator and reciting the proper words when necessary (and somehow, impossibly, speaking his own vows when the moment arrived), but the details were a blur. Mostly he recalled the gorgeous glint of Blaine's hazel eyes, brimming with emotion as he gazed across at Kurt as though he personally hung the stars in the sky every night. He wasn't teary-eyed -- Kurt was, but he refused to lose his composure entirely -- but he still looked overwhelmed in the best way at Kurt's presence, a toothy grin crossing his lips every time the officiator made a particularly witty comment about their ceremony.

Regardless of what was said, his smile never faded, his fingers clinging to Kurt's in a way that grounded him whenever the lump in his throat threatened to choke off his words or the squeaky laugh that hiccupped out of him threatened to turn hysterical. He was so calming, and Kurt knew that in any other setting he would have pulled them even closer and shushed him with a kiss to his cheek, his jawline, maybe even the sensitive spot underneath his ear. As it was, he kept a firm hold on Kurt's hand and stood straight-backed and beaming for the entirety of the ceremony, pronouncing his own vows with only a couple wobbles, letting Kurt's returning squeeze ground him.

When at last they were permitted to kiss, Kurt leaned forward at the same moment Blaine did, meeting him halfway as they sealed their lips together to the tune of riotous applause. For a long breathless moment, they were utterly caught in their own world, Blaine's warm back and shoulders and cheekbones under Kurt's fingers as he held him, resting their foreheads together when at last they parted. They stayed there for as long as they could, basking in each other's closeness, in the matching silver rings on their fingers and the incomparable pleasure of being newlyweds.

They proceeded down the grassy aisle (it had taken no small amount of persuasion to hold an outdoor wedding, but Kurt was glad that they had; the weather was perfect) before being promptly shepherded off for pictures, hardly able to believe that they were married.

There was wine and Blaine's shoulder to lean on and a truly sizeable number of family photos that had to be taken, none of which Kurt objected to. Kurt and Blaine stood together patiently for all of them, occasionally trading a sneaky kiss or a nose nuzzle to calm I need you here I need you close I need you so much that reared its head whenever Blaine was pulled aside to hug friends or Kurt was dragged into a bear hug by his father.

Admittedly, he got a little emotional at the sight of his father and Carole attending their wedding, hugging them both as tightly as he dared while Blaine chattered with a trio of Warblers off to one side. Kurt didn't know how the groups melded together so well, but they did, gravitating towards each other until Nick and Trent were cheerfully recalling just how nervous Blaine had been before the ceremony to Kurt's dad as Burt shared his own stories.

"All but jumped out the window," Burt recalled, a fond twinkle in his eye assuring Kurt that he meant no harm. Contenting himself with an eye roll for now, Kurt latched onto Blaine's arm and tugged him away from the group for a handful of newlywed shots under an enormous oak tree. Once the photographer was satisfied, they had drifted among the pockets of people scattered across the lawn, shaking hands and accepting hugs from close friends and more distant relations alike.

Blaine seemed to know everyone, which made it easier for Kurt to relax whenever another group gleefully converged upon them. Despite the constant presence of relatives and friends, Blaine's hand never strayed from Kurt's as he leaned against Kurt companionably. Kurt finally wrapped his own arm around Blaine's waist, chatting with a pair of distant cousins on his side of the family until the cousins disembarked to find more drinks and allow Kurt and Blaine to mingle freely once more.

Even though Kurt knew that it was well over an hour before they made their way to the reception hall, it still seemed like mere seconds passed between the last photographs and the first time that he set foot in the hall on the opposite side of the property. Their hundred or so guests had already made themselves quite extravagantly comfortable, chatting over hors d'oeuvres and ample supplies of alcohol. Small groups of them greeted Kurt and Blaine at the door with toasts and laughs and more hugs, drawing them farther into the room so they could be passed from group to group more easily.

Kurt gratefully accepted the glass of water that Blaine snagged from the refreshments' table before they were whisked off to another group, slaking his thirst as they talked with some of Blaine's relatives. It wasn't until his jaw began to ache from smiling so much that they were invited to remain behind a set of double doors as the remainder of the guests hurried into the main reception area.

Kurt had hummed happily when Blaine swept him into another kiss, ending it with another, and another. Looping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, the primarily black color scheme of his suit contrasting neatly with Blaine's mostly white one, he lingered close for a long time even after the kisses had stopped, at last drawing in a deep breath and pulling away as clapping erupted from the other side of the double doors -- their cue to enter.

Blaine held out his hand as the doors opened and Kurt smiled as he took it, letting Blaine lead him down the mock aisle between the tables as their family and friends applauded. He caught sight of his dad and Carole at one of the large round tables near the front, unable to contain the way that his smile kicked up another notch at the sight.

And then Blaine's arms were around him and the crowd had quieted and the music was playing and oh. "Hey," Blaine said, lacing their fingers together and taking the lead once it seemed clear that Kurt was too frozen to do anything, "it's okay."

They rocked slowly along to Come What May and Kurt's nerves vanished. All that mattered was Blaine in front of him, breathing slowly and holding him so gently, a smile never quite leaving his face.

"I love you," he said honestly, dipping in his head for a brief kiss and another, "I love you, I love you."

Amused, Blaine rocked them along, pretending to ponder his answer before kissing Kurt's nose -- he scrunched it up playfully in response -- and echoing softly, "I love you, too."

Everything about the evening was wonderful, of course -- the candlelit dinner was intimate but also inclusive, enabling everyone to mingle freely without overcrowding the space. The setting sun pouring in from the tall windows lining the hall was stunning to behold, and the general warm atmosphere incredibly inviting. The cake was beautiful. The servers were helpful and cheerful. Most importantly of all, the wine was free-flowing, keeping everyone in good spirits.

When it came time for the toasts, their speakers didn't disappoint. Cooper gave a playful speech about Blaine's more amusing habits (including his memorable discovery of Nightbird), and Rachel told everyone about Kurt's more endearingly stupid habits, such as occasionally pouring his coffee into his orange juice on particularly early mornings and other ill-thought-out decisions. Both speeches ended on a good note, explaining how Kurt and Blaine managed to bring out the best in each other, and Kurt lifted his champagne to toast Blaine with a soft smile once they were done, clinking them gently before downing a long sip to their continued happiness.

Above all, though, he held onto the first dance as the evening wore on, content to keep their hands laced on top of their private table at the front as dozens of their invitees chatted among themselves. Blaine stroked his thumb over Kurt's hand as Kurt continued to pick food off Blaine's plate, happy to sit in silence or soft conversation with him.

"You know, I always thought that I wanted my wedding to make the headlines," Kurt mused, picking off a strawberry and biting into it.

Blaine arched an eyebrow at him, curious. "And now?"

"Now I have you," Kurt said honestly. "I don't need the headlines to be happy."

No matter how entertaining it was to watch the Warblers persuade Blaine onto the dance floor after a few more drinks or how good the mouth-watering taste of their red velvet cake was, nothing quite compared to Blaine's gaze on his, so full of love that it made Kurt's chest ache, his lips on Kurt's a farther sweeter treat than any dessert could ever be.

It was the best night ever, and Kurt couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
